Power Negation Device
The agents of Building 26 use a ability negation system which consists of drugs and a nasal tube which the drugs are found in to make sure that evolved humans don't use their abilities. Appearance and Usage In A Clear and Present Danger, along with the graphic novels that took place during the episode, evolved humands are rigged with this system to suppress their super-powed abilities. This is part of a government operation to round-up evolved humans to "cure" them of their abilities. Because Claire was not supposed to be captured and is under the protection of her fathers, Noah Bennet and Senator Nathan Petrelli, Nathan removes Claire's nasal tube and releases her, having granted immunity from this operation for Claire. After he puts his daughter in his car to send her back home, Claire manages to get out of the car and sneak aboard the airplane as a stowaway, unseen. Claire proceeds to remove the system's nasal tube from the other prisoners. In the next episode, Tracy is recaptured and after her conversation with Nathan, has a nasal tube inserted into her nose. After that, the drugging system is not seen again. Effects To activate the system, it must be strapped around the chest with a tube coming up from the feed and inserted into the nose. As the name implies, it negates an evolved human's ability when he/she is rigged with the system. When individuals, including non-evolved humans, are rigged with the system, they become semi-conscious to the point where can they stand on their own but remain sedated. It limits the person's movement as the prisoners who are rigged with it can only move by force or with assistance, shown when prisoners are unloaded from the van and boarded onto the plane. In Claire's case, it seems she is not drugged to the extent as the others as there is more energy in her movements, possibly because she was not supposed to be captured and is Nathan's daughter, whereas the others are barely moving. However Claire looked like she was going to collapse and had to be supported when agents were bringing her to her father, Nathan, who removed her drug tube and needed to carry Claire to his car to send her home. The prisoners, on the other hand, are able to stand on their own without any support (see image below). The reason why is because, when the nasal tube is put into the nose, drugs flow into the nose, sedating the captive. It also appears to have different effects on different individuals. After Claire unhoods and undrugs Tracy, Tracy is shown to be gasping for breath, however, nobody else is shown to do this. This could be because she was potentially drugged for the longest time as she was captured first in A Clear and Present Danger and remained so until the end. How long the after effect varies because, after Hiro's drug tube is removed, he does not immediately awaken as Tracy did. Peter and Mohinder had to be awakened by Claire. Users The list only includes people who have been rigged with the system: 250px-Fugitives drug.jpg|The system Flight 195 fugitives.jpg|Sparrow rigged with the system Heroes s03e14.jpg|Matt rigged with the system MaskedPerson.jpg|Sparrow rigged with the system Hooded people 3.jpg|A row of prisoners rigged Hooded people.jpg Hooded claire 4.jpg Hooded claire 5.jpg Hooded claire 6.jpg|Claire being rigged Hooded claire 7.jpg Hooded tracy 3.jpg Hooded tracy 2.jpg|Tracy and male fugitive(possibly Flint) rigged with the system Hooded tracy.jpg|Female fugitive 2 rigged with the system in the background Hooded sparrow 2.jpg|Female fugitive 2 rigged with the system Hooded people 4.jpg Hooded matt.jpg Hooded people 2.jpg|Hiro(2nd) being rigged with the system Hooded person 3.jpg|Female fugitive and Mohinder(2nd and 4th) rigged Hooded prisoners 4.jpg|Peter rigged with the system *Peter *Tracy (drugged twice) *Mohinder *Matt *Hiro *Claire (mistaken capture, system removed upon release) *Female fugitive *Nana *Monica *Flint *Male fugitive *Sparrow Redhouse *Agents of Building 26 *Potentially many other evolved humans (unknown) Category:Devices